Attraction to the Unlovely
by the wandering path
Summary: [Alternate Universe SM] Her only source of entertainment seems to arrive in an oddly outfashioned priest robes. Problem is, he comes with ill intentions.
1. Prologue: When Eve meets Adam

**Attraction to the Unlovely**

/Edit: Author's Note: I apologise, but Inspiration strikes at the most unusual times, you see. So, well, changes have been made to the summary and story. Forgive me. And, might I warn you in advance, whenever there's Miroku, there's got to be some innuendo. Advance at your own risk. Chapter 1 now contains parts of Chapter 2 to allow you to understand the plot a tinsier bit better.

Summary: AU MirSan Her only source of entertainment seems to arrive in an oddly out-fashioned priest robes. Problem is, he comes with ill intentions.

Chapter 1: Prologue: When Eve meets Adam

Disclaimer: Not mine at all. All characters belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

I always thought my life was like a statue, motionless and boring, and put on display in Daddy's Museum of Problematic Articles.

Especially after I was forced into doing a job at the convenience store branch or risk never coming home, I became increasingly convinced that I should not have been brought into this world.

Yet, this occupation that offered me no interest, nor excitement, nor bling needed for life-threatening situations; it changed my life irrevocably.

It reminded me never to trust strangers, especially handsome ones that look like they're going to pounce on you. Of course I was never the wiser, and thus problems never fail to infiltrate into the life of Sango Tetsuya.

* * *

"Tick." She stared at the clock perched on the wall, following the minute hand of the clock as it scaled idly another revolution.

"Tock."

'Eradicate all of your flaws with _Perfectionist _Facial Cream! Say goodbye to wrinkles, zits, blackheads, and whiteheads! Look like a star today!' A facial cream read.

She smirked. _Yeah, right, only when little piglets sprout fairy-like wings will she believe that lying monstrosity. _Advertisements these days are evil, misleading objects used to trick innocent old grannies of their monies. Evil.

"Tick."

"Tock."

"Tick."

"Tock."

She stifled a yawn. Her muscles were aching badly and her mind was no longer responsive to the environment around her. She casually glanced at her watch, praying terribly that the hour needle would just touch five. But lady luck was not feeling very happy today, so unfortunately, it was a futile attempt to delude herself. It was still four o'clock thereabouts.

She sighed and drummed her fingernails against the counter.

"Maybe!" Her eyes suddenly shone wildly as if an idea had suddenly crept into the dank corners of her mind and illuminated it.

"Maybe I could adjust the time an hour forward! And then, and then, I could simply tell the gargantuan fat-head superior that he had simply been one hour behind all of his egoistic life!"

Her voice reverberated around the room, and suddenly like a radio abruptly turned off, her shoulders slumped, defeated, and she stared at the uninteresting cold hard counter.

"Who am I kidding…?"She started, slapping her cheeks. That sort of situation can only occur if a) her boss suffered from dementia, which she thought was highly unlikely, since her boss never forgot to remind her of his position as her superior and that he could 'sack (her) that second if (she) doesn't pull her socks up, and b) the world had spun in the opposite direction.

She sighed again.

She stared at the four walls which just seemed to enclose around her. It was so stifling and boring, and a negligible number of customers have entered. She stared at the shop, deserted and chilly. It was a constant reminder of her life, which could be summed up in one word. _Pathetic._

This was her father's oh-so-wonderful idea of letting her 'broaden her horizons', 'experience the real world', and 'strengthen her resilience', which by- the- way was waning hour by hour. And she didn't really think facing a nearly empty shop was good business experience. At all. It was as if her father had purposefully kept her out of the house for convenience sake...What's so bad about her in the house? She was just a little violent, a little cranky, a little rash and in other words, just a teenager!

Besides, her egoistic fat-head superior was incredibly unintelligent to have set up the 7-eleven branch in the most secluded area at the end of a street. Seriously, she was quite sure a screw might have been dislodged itself from his head, calling this area 'an extremely lucrative business venture'. The only thing she sees when she leaves the store is the crows flapping their wings across the skies. _Come here little birdie, do you need some whitening cream?_

It's time she gave her father her opinions of this "experiencing the real life' scheme. Total Rubbish.

* * *

"Please, Dad? I have lots of experience at this already, I need my vacation, and I need a social life! A life like that will kill any teenager!"

"Sango, dearest, you know it's all for your own good. You have been idling for a while already, this job is suited for you, I'm sure it'll work out fine. And it's only your second day!" _Of Hell._ She mentally added.

"I promise I'll be good at home, Dad!" She whined. _Please!_

"No, can't you understa- we have talked this over yesterday already, Sango. Do not argue any more about this."

Brilliant. Plan A- Argue by logic unsuccessful. Now, it was time to execute Plan B- Ad Misericordiam. _Now or Never!_

"But, but the people here are weird, Dad! And it's really dark by the time I get to the hostel; don't you worry about my safety?"

"-You should not discriminate…-all the more you should stay there to learn…and you are a grown-up, you have martial arts skills… Didn't you just tell me you slapped a man hard when he tried to make a move on you last month?"

Oops. She had totally forgotten about that incident.

"Would it help if I tell you this place was possessed?" She crossed her fingers.

"Sango, don't be ridiculous, I really have no time to listen to your far-fetched tales! And really, how dare you lie to me! You can just stay there-"

"But Dad! My life is ruined! I'll have no friends, I'll be permanently scarred for life, I will suffer in agony, and I will die of boredom. Don't you love me anymore, Dad?" Yes, that was it, the killer question, the one which every parent would be baited…

"I do, but I love my daughter doing a fulfilling job _more_. It's final and you are staying. If you even try to leave, well, let's just say there would really, really, be very unpleasant consequences, one of them requiring you to find another source to pay for your hostel fees. Beep."

Oh great, how absolutely great. Plan A and B had just died on her. She had partially forgotten that her father had watched her mature, and could easily ward away any tricks she had up her sleeve…

She dropped the phone and pummeled her fists against the counter. _No…_

The doors looked so tempting, as if beckoning her to leave and never look back. Yet the prospect of her leaving would mean that she would be cash-stripped and she could just simply forget about _ever_ returning home in the near future, which seemed very bleak all of a sudden.

Never mind, she would just go back to her motel (part of her father's "fulfilling life" scheme) and weep over her misfortune. Everything would be just fine and dandy tomorrow. Right.

After all, it was just 5 more seconds away before she can break free from this place, at least for today.

3. _What food shall I have for dinner, hmm?_

2… _Chinese dinner? Ah, or perhaps the beef burger at Carl's Junior!_

She stared at her watch stubbornly. The second-hand had moved languidly, but nevertheless finally touched twelve. Zero. _Yes!_

"Goodbye Shop! Goodbye boring life! Goodbye-"

"Ding-a-ling-a-ling!" The shop's characteristic doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of a customer.

_NO! _

She was, alas, not favored by the gods. Every fibre of her body bristled with anger and defeat.

"No….."She moaned. The store was open for much of the whole afternoon, yet that mysterious, daft, ridiculous, ignoramus person X simply had to choose such an excellent time to visit.

A very young man took form and entered the store. She eyed him with nothing more than viscosity and hatred.

Rule Number One: Never, never, _ever_, enter a 7-eleven shop exactly on the dot at five o'clock, especially when the cashier lady is Sango Tetsuya.

Her jaw dropped.

The same young man would have looked perfectly normal and perhaps handsome with his chiseled looks if he had not worn a monk's garment.

Yes, no kidding. A monk's garment in dark shades of midnight black and deep mulberry, complete with prayer beads that hung around his hands.

Yet the same said monk, had hair on his head (She had the impression monks were supposed to tonsured) and, well, was staring at her lustfully, the moment his eyes were set upon her, as though he had just seen the most exquisite jewel in a museum.

No way. The last time she remembered, wasn't monks supposed to be at a monastery, and isolating themselves from the materialistic world?

The monk had licked his lips suggestively and his obsidian eyes had traveled down her face, resting on her body.

Goodness! She had to deal with a monk with an absurdly high testosterone level ogling at her and she didn't even want to wonder the explicit contents that were running through the cogs of his over-imaginative mind presently.

He put on his most charming smile and made towards her…

Moving closer and closer till the gap between them was only a mere 2 centimetres over the counter.

_Definitely too close for comfort._

"My, my, are my eyes blind or," He begun in a deep, husky masculine voice, "have I seen the most beautiful chick in the world?"

Her patience was running very thin, so dangerously thin, he should have run away to China and never come back or face her unholy wrath. But this poor thing, was smiling, in fact smiling very happily at her, oblivious at her rather dark look.

They say customers always come first, but an angry Sango who so very much wanted to wring his neck for choosing such an opportune time to flirt with her could not care less. Not since her chance to escape was being interrupted by a monk-in-disguise who was trying to work his charms on her.

"Well, well, well, and I'm sure I've just seen the most irritating shameless prick disguising himself as a monk. Don't you know it's rude to stare?" She smiled dangerously, voice laced with sarcasm.

_C'mon pretty boy! Since you want to play this game, I'm game for it!_

The lecherous smile on his face was wiped off at once.

* * *

Miroku was quite stunned. No, wait, that's an understatement. He was extremely, to the _greatest_ extent possible, appalled. There she was, smirking at him, yet she was so irresistibly beautiful, her curves accentuated by fitting clothing. Most girls would have fallen prey to such a charming, handsome man, albeit, dressed in monk garments, but still, that was not the point. She, she was completely polar opposite. And that made him mildly interested in her.

After all, he loved feisty, ravishing, challenging women. He decided to start off with an innocent pose, ruffling his hair slightly, and put on his most alluring smile.

"Well, when the girl is as gorgeous and breathtakingly beautiful like yourself, one cannot help but stare..." He leaned in closer, his nose almost touching hers, and his itching hands demanded for some quality material to rest on and they wandered…

Ahh…His hands had finally sought out an appropriate place of their own…Such warm and curvy derriere, excellent, excellent.

She smiled really sweetly at him, and he shot back another equally dazzling smile at her. She was alright with his wandering, accursed hands? That was really unique, and unforeseen… Those monstrous pair of hands has caused him much damage to his physical body in all of his life, not that he minded really, the exchange was very fair, but this was the first time a pretty woman has given him the liberty to do so, without being accompanied by a sock to his jaw or a slap on his face…

"Mister, you seem to have a fetish with upsetting innocent, beautiful girls…"She started, dazzling smile still in place.

"Ah, it can't be helped." He sighed. "I'm thoroughly addicted to the lovely women species. Such delightful, innocent masterpiece…"

She was smiling really sweetly now, he was in fact rather apprehensive since her last tirade, but still she nudged him closer, and he, being the infamous Miroku, obviously could no longer resist the temptation…

As he moved in to close the gap between their faces, there was a sudden swift silver blur and the next thing he knew…

"Argh! My eyes! They burn!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry; I thought there was a nasty, humongous, irritating bug hovering near your face! I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed, thoroughly amused by the situation. She pretended to wave away the imaginary insect with her free arm, the other holding a natural pepper spray.

At the same time, she leaned in and whispered, "But it also seems to be very useful in keeping men's eyes from straying where they ought not to be!"

The same said monk was waving his staff rather furiously at her, one arm still nursing his injured sore eyes.

"By the way, sir, everything you have just committed is recorded over there on the close-circuit television, you know how it is, let me see, and I presume you are above 18? So, well…let's do a little recalling shall we? Is it a fine or is it a jail sentence?"

"You! You are a sneaky little pretty thing, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, the name's not really that long, just Sango." She smirked as he continued to howl in pain. It seemed the pepper spray had really nipped it in the bud. _Served him right for trying to hit on her…_

"So, sir, is it the jail sentence, the fine or… the promise to be my S-L-A-V-E?" This was really getting entertaining. Much as Sango wanted to leave as quickly as possible, the little pervert here proved to be a lot more than just another typical customer. He was her little jester, and well, as circumstances permit and she foresees, a personal slave.

"Oh, if you just help to remove this –beep- chemical off my eyes, I'm more than happy to be enslaved to such a fair, devious beauty, in more than just one way."

"I apologise, my definition of a slave appears to be slightly different from yours as I can see. Mine appears only to contain the word 'menial labour' and nothing more but pure entertainment for myself only."

"Such a pity, I was quite sure it would have been a memorable twilight together…But I shall not refuse a pretty lady's request, even if she's Devil's Incarnate, so now will this kind, helpful, mesmerizing, utterly amazing lady Sango please get this –beep, beep- chemical off my eyes? Much as I believe I'm close to looking like a Greek god, I am just another human after all, prone to damage by the opposite sex…"

"Simply wonderful juxtaposition of words, your Literature teacher must have loved you to bits. Such an exquisite choice of words, no?" Sango smiled, she damn loved to twirl this man around her little pinkie, and he proved to be every bit as relentless as she was merciless.

"Call me 'Saviour', and I will spare you some H2O…"She smiled wryly.

Miroku wanted so very much to tell her not to push it, but decided that this was not the right time for honour and dignity and all that nonsense. It was his eyes at stake, damn it! His gorgeous olive-black eyes which have partook a major role in securing a pretty lady's attention and well, delving into the curious, unknown, deep nether regions of the wonderful female body.

"My fairest Saviour, will thou please, please lend this atrocious scum of the earth a hand! The –beep- chemical is really going to blind my eyes, you know!"

"That was the point…"She muttered softly. She laughed heartily as she reached for the nearest mineral water in the air-conditioned compartment. "Alright, alright then, since you beg so _arduously_, your wish is my command."

She struggled with opening the bottle a little before pouring the ice-cold mineral water on his face. Full-blast.

An aggressive forceful amount of water burst through, like the Niagara Falls, cascaded and pounded all over his face, dripping into his robe and instantaneously caused a widespread numbness on his face as well as the upper part of his body.

"Oops, I fumbled," was all that escaped her lips. Much as she enjoyed watching the flirtatious monk squirming under her iron fists, a part of her heart berated her for being too harsh on the monk, who had now, really shot her an ugly look.

"That was indeed rejuvenating; my lady Sango, so refreshing it has left me incapable of feeling anything for that few moments. I'm quite sure you've had enough fun," came his unnervingly cold response.

Damn. He simply had to utter it in such a manner that her conscience pricked.

"I'm sorry…" A tinge of cherry-red stained her cheeks, as she looked down apologetically. _Maybe she really went that _bit _too far…_

"And so I suppose," He said, moving a step closer, and leant in, "now it's my turn to have some fun?"

* * *

Far, far, away, nearly two streets away from the secluded 7-eleven branch, a rat squeaked and scuttled into its little hidey-hole as the still atmosphere was suddenly pierced with a blood-curdling "HENTAI!" followed by a thunderous slam of the door and an indignant figure rushing out, huffing madly. Incidentally enough, a queer-looking monk followed suit, albeit hobbling after her. The damage inflicted was obvious, the monk looked totally battered, and well, he could have sworn that years later, that leg would have never been the same again.

Such was the almighty incredulous strength of a spirited girl, Sango.

Somewhere high up in an apartment, the curtain open and closed swiftly, but one could be sure, for that split second, the unknown person was laughing.

* * *

A/n: Please comment! I may decide to stop if there is not much interest. Excuse Miroku's innuendo, please.

Love,

IncarnadineRose


	2. Chapter 1: Two's a crowd

**Chapter 1: **Two's a crowd.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi; though sometimes I put her characters through a bit of rough patch..:maniacal laughter:

Eyes.

Deceiving Liars.

Heart-openers.

Identifiers.

They focus; they hunt; they are predators.

Get caught in them, and never escape.

They are those of a Lion,

And _you_, are the _Lamb_.

**

* * *

**

She had walked a rather long way. She had tried every means possible to shake the irritating monk of her route, yet it seems the monk's physical capabilities were not to be underestimated. He did falter at times; after all, his leg _did_ get damaged by said lady. But surprisingly, he had managed to catch up with her in the end, both taking in deep gulps of fresh air and panting.

"Will, you –gasp– just kindly, for everyone's convenience, buzz off?" She said through deep breaths.

"Well, I did –gasp– accept to be, your personal slave, and I obviously have to be at your beck and call, Sango dearest! And besides, what's in for me if I only leave to benefit you?" His eyes twinkled at hers.

"You are really annoying, you know that?" Sango was currently not in the mood for any more pleasantries. She should simply have run out and be gone. Now she had in her possession, an utterly stubborn and unreasonable monk.

"You must have been the first to have said that, Sango-chan, for I've only heard the adjectives '_hawt_', '_absolutely mouthsmackingly handsome_' and '_delightfully mischievous_' used to describe myself, to name just a few."

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself. The only fan you have is on the ceiling, hentai!" She looked around surreptitiously to get her bearings and found herself a couple of streets away from her hostel. In her mind, an escape plan began to take form. There were a couple of rubbish bags around her; after all, this neighbourhood wasn't exactly posh and high-end.

"That would mean a whole gazillion fans on the ceiling, Lady Sango!"

"Delusion will not get you anywhere, Houshi!" _If I run at 10km/h, I would be able to reach the hostel in about a quarter of an hour…_

"Indeed, Lady Sango, however, it also allows one to fantasise about certain, hmm, items that are out of reach, that we can only wait for a suitable intense moment whereby willing parties agree to be taken down by the other."

She flinched. _Stupid, perverse, deluded teenage monk. _He grinned back at her, who automatically dropped her gaze, cheeks slightly burning.

Now was the time when his guard was low. Time for her to strike while the iron is hot. _Go Sango, you can get rid of the annoying monk if you just concentrate! Constant vigilance!_

"Kami, is it me or is that the supermodel on the recent cover of Vogue?" She mouthed excitedly, gesturing madly behind him at a random tree. Bingo. There was an immediate knee-jerk reaction to the comment, and the monk flipped around almost excitedly.

And then she was gone like the wind. Sprinting wildly and as lightly as possible she had filed through an alley before the hentai realized his folly and gave chase. Along the way, she kicked several garbage bags and unwanted furniture in his path to block him and continued running…

"Get back here, if you know what's good for you, dolt!"

"Good? _Good?_ I'm not that daft, please, give me a little credit! Be-gone, stalker!"

The air was cool and crisp and her tensed muscles relaxed as the incoming breeze blew. Wispy tendrils of her dark auburn hair flowed smoothly behind her as she picked up speed again. Fresh air filled her lungs in deep gulps. Darting across alleys and streets, she kicked the rubbish bags and other oddment into his path and grinned happily when she heard an 'oof'. She had finally managed to muddle the monk and gingerly hid behind an old unwanted signboard in a fairly dim alley. She was quite sure that her hiding place was safe.

That was before she heard footsteps creaking along the wooden planks.

"I know you are somewhere here, dearest Sango, come on out!" The houshi shouted a bit, in a rather persuasive tone. "I won't hurt you." _Yeah right, and the day she believed that would be the day she believed the facial cream back in the 7-eleven worked and the day pigs would fly, robots would conquer the world and the day she would go back home, which seemed unlikely in the near future. _

_What did they take her for? Some naïve little girl?_

What _wouldn't_ a sex-crazed stalker do?

"You can run, but you can never hide for long…" He definitely had all the mannerisms of a stalker.

His footsteps seemed to have an intelligent mind of their own as he inched closer and closer to her little hidey hole.

Her heart seemed to palpitate faster, booming in her ears, as he moved closer. She had to do something.

Picking out a coin from her pocket she threw it from the other end of the hole, and it thumped and tinkled several metres away. That hit the nail on the head, as immediately, the monk reversed and ran after the direction of the sound. And that is when Sango ran forward after he turned around the bend and sprinted till she reached a busier street that was near the heart of the neighbourhood. Vehicles, people, and smoke overwhelmed her. Now, she was quite sure she was safe, and strolled calmly across several shops and restaurants before reaching her destination. The hostel loomed in front of her, an ancient withering building draped in melancholic hues of mahogany and black.

Climbing up the rickety stairs two at a go, she finally arrived at her little room on the third storey. Though the building was so old she was sure it was an antique, it provided an odd sense of security and warmth. Something about the walls painted in royal magenta made her feel homely, though a bit lonely.

Inserting her key into the key-hole, she started humming to calm herself down.

She wanted to sink into a bed and rest for a little while before dealing with dinner, and she thought of purchasing some decoratives to lighten up her room, but as she entered her temporary home, a gasp emitted from her mouth and she dropped her keys abruptly and her face paled to a ghastly white.

She had company.

**

* * *

**

In his hands, he gripped a nickel coin, gleaming proudly in the incandescence of the sunset, as though carrying part of its mistress' strong-willed spirit. That stupid coin had foiled him and was proof of his lack of watching television dramas.

Not that he would be fooled again, of course. Next time, he would never let her go so easily.

He knew he was in hot soup after combing every inch of the narrow alley, retracing his steps, and still not finding her. Panic gripped his heart. He had not predicted that she was able to delude him; after all, he was _the_ Miroku. No one hides from Miroku. A tiny buzz suddenly broke the unusually silent atmosphere.

"You appeared to have a lot of fun." His master drawled; a hint of annoyance in his mature vocals.

"Ye-I mean, No, Sir, just getting to know her a little better, Sir…" There was not a written rule about getting to know their victims first, right?

The receiver on the other end heaved madly. "So, where's our little prize?"

"She, she gave me the slip, Sir." He muttered so softly, it came as a whisper. He was afraid, terribly afraid. His master does not forgive easily.

"You do know why you are still breathing air this moment, don't you?" Erm, because my lungs are still in good working condition?

The anger in his voice was unmistaken.

"Another mistake and I'm afraid I'll have to deprive you of that opportunity, my friend." His master's tone was all malice and nothing good-hearted.

He had to purse his lips to stop himself from whimpering.

"…Yes Sir, I understand."

"Bring her back, no more dallying, or Kagura would love to replace you. You got that? Three days, Miroku, or you will cease to see the sunset."

What had he got himself to?

_Dearest Sango, wherever you are, I'll find you…_He could not help think and shudder at the way his master had influenced his thoughts. What had that girl done? No one who enters his master's lair comes out _alive_ again.

Somehow, he felt a tinge of sympathy for the cashier lady, and it had nothing do with her looks at all…

Nope, nothing at all.

**

* * *

**

"You are a figment of my imagination. I have had too much adventure for the day, and now I'm being overly paranoid. Calm down, Sango. Close your eyes, pinch your cheeks and open them again."

She did not like what she saw at all.

"Okay, I'm warning you, I've got a black belt, you know, taekwondo. I can kick your rear all the way to Egypt if you do not leave, or better yet, I'll sue you for trespass. And then I'll have money."

She held her hands up in frustration, "Alright, which god did I offend now?" and sunk down in frustration.

The first thing she heard was "this wasn't what I expected, okay?"

Sango gazed up, to see an above-average looking hazelnut-haired young teenager.

"I, uh, was running away from something which I cannot reveal to you at the moment-"

"And you decided to escape via the windows and enter my house, whose windows are conveniently open?" Sango continued, rolling her eyes. She had heard this a lot in those soap operas and stuff.

"Well, unless you call this," the strange girl gestured to a rickety old bed, white-washed walls, a tiny bathroom, a kitchenette and lots of boxes dumped haphazardly around, "a house, yeah, technically that's about the gist."

Sango heaved madly. "It's not my fault I have to stay in this stinking pigsty, and a trespasser like yourself ought to brush up on your courtesy if you intend to greet the host and intrude on her privacy!" She thought that the klutz needed an obvious hint.

"Well, I'm sorry, I guess, since I've to take shelter here for a while-"

"You were saying, shelter at _m_y house?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes, well, obviously I've got someone after me, I can't possibly step out and stand in front of a hungry alligator's mouth, can I?"

"For starters, you need a lot more manners than that…"

"And you need a better sense of aesthetic taste, this," the girl gestured once more, a sweeping motion of her slender finger at the surroundings of her apartment, "is terrible."

"So what's the deal?" _Her day could not get any worse, honestly._

"I'll stay for a few days till the coast is clear, and then, well, I'll pay you for the lodgings…But, I can cook if you want some…"

Much as Sango was not pleased with strangers staying with her, beneath that hard and sarcastic façade, she could empathise with her, considering she, herself, had been running away from a big bad monk. She decided that there no harm done in taking in homeless girls; if anything, that girl could prove to be a lot more help than nuisance, considering she could firstly, obtain food without leading her captor up to her door.

Her stomach was growling for the past half hour.

"Right, right, so I am overpowered in my own house, never mind, here are some rules, you'll take the floor, obviously, you take care of _our_ meals, you are not to bring in anyone and if you lay _one_ finger on my possessions, I'll have you booted before you can come up with a sarcastic remark. Deal?"

"Well, that's the best I can get, right, deal. And I'm Higurashi Kagome, by the way."

"Sango Tetsuya, I wouldn't say it's a pleasure to meet you at all." She clasped her hand shortly and both turned their backs on each other.

"The feeling's mutual." Kagome sniffed; her nose slightly in the air in an arrogant fashion.

"By the way, your skirt is disgustingly short."

"And your fringe; did you accidentally set your razor to it?"

…

Ah, girl-talk, much more interesting than you have ever imagined.

**

* * *

**

A single star was embedded in the onyx-blanket of sky, glimmering brightly like a Swarovski crystal.

She lay on her rickety bed, albeit uncomfortable, but she could not help thinking about her strange encounter. Those eyes of his, they were mesmerizing and unforgettable. What made them so outstanding was the flicker of violet when under the reflection of the sun. But yet, she could not fathom why he was after her. As far as she could remember, she had hardly any feud with anyone. Perhaps, once or twice, she would hit someone for hitting on her. (No pun intended.) But that was about it. Maybe, maybe, she should question her father tomorrow.

Was he concealing anything from her?

That night, Sango's dreams were filled with amethysts and monks and a fiery priestess.

_Those eyes…_

**

* * *

**

There. Second chapter out. Here I am, freezing to my bones in an air-conditioned room…Hope you enjoyed it. Please ignore all grammatical/ spelling mistakes. I follow British spelling, by the way. It was fun to have Kagome and Sango quibble rather than to see them best friends all of the time. Please comment! Thanks.

Love,

IncarnadineRose

PS. Next chapter, Miroku manages to catch up with Sango. There will be more information about Kagome revealed.


End file.
